Hidden Secrets
by Celery and Beans
Summary: Summary: There’s a secret brewing in the Cullen family which only Bella and Jasper know about but what will happen when the rest of the family find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: it is very clear we are not SM!

Summary: There's a secret brewing in the Cullen family which only Bella and Jasper know about but what will happen when the rest of the family find out. Told through Edward's point of view.

A/N: This is a story written by Serpent's Den and ShayHale, this is our joint account. We hope you like it…please review…it's not hard!

**Emmett's thoughts**

_Jasper's thoughts _

Alice's Thoughts

My heart was racing, or it would be, if I had a heart. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her I was sorry. I loved my daughter, I really did, but I knew she was not worth losing Bella. I sat with her and willed myself to cry. I knew I could not be a good father if I didn't have Bella by my side. I needed her; she was my shining star, my light in the dark, my soul mate. I didn't know what to do. I watched the light leave her chocolate brown eyes, I felt the life leave her, but I didn't. I wasn't even there, but he was, the werewolf, Jacob. He saw her die. He held her hand. He was there and I hate him for it. That damn mutt, I'll make him pay. I threw the baby at Rosalie and ran to the garage, found a syringe and filled it with venom, then ran back to the study. The study, were Bella's body was waiting for me. As I was running, I heard the voices of my brothers for the first time since it happened.

'**Bro, I'm so sorry, the pain will get better.'**

'_Save her Ed, you can do it. I…we need her.'_

'Jaz…just shut up! It's not time.'

Any other time I would demand to know what they were on about, but my concern for Bella was too great. Everything we had gone through ran around my mind. It all seemed so pointless. I should have just let the Volturi kill me. I longed to be with her again, but as I entered the room, my thoughts were not of Bella. I was thinking about our daughter. I realised if I couldn't have Bella then Renesme would be my reason for living. I ran to Bella, she looked so weak and broken. I looked at Jacob, then Carlisle, then finally at her. I pierced her heart with the syringe and watched the Venom enter her; I heard my brother's voice, as though it was far away,

'_I hope he saves her, I don't know what I would do without my love.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_A/N: Us again we just want to give a shout out to our English class! They put up with our madness. English is were we get our inspiration!! And an extra big shout out to Kathryn Mcgurk she gave us an amazing idea for a later chapter...thanks Kathryn!!_

Last Time:

_I heard my brother's voice, as though it was far away,_

'_I hope he saves her, I don't know what I would do without my love.'_

* * *

Bella's death was making me delusional, although slowly but surely I could feel her coming back to me. She was becoming a vampire, we could be together always and forever. I wanted to be able to take the pain she would feel away from her, but I knew that was impossible. But today was the day that the impossible happened. Renesme had been born, the half vampire, the half-human miracle I called my daughter, and now I was bringing my dead wife back.

I didn't think the venom I injected was working so I did what I had promised her from the moment she said I do, I bit her. I barely noticed Jacob leave the room, but out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was a shell of his former self. I could hear her heart start to pump the venom around her body on its own, so I stopped trying. As I stepped back and tried to calm myself down, I felt Jasper's calming presence enter the room; I turned to smile at him in appreciation. It was as I looked at him I had a sudden recollection of what I heard him think,

'_I hope he saves her, I don't know what I would do without my love.'_

I frowned at him, I look of confusion in my eyes,

"Who do you love, Jaz?" I asked, hurt in my voice

"What?" he was clearly confused

"Who do you love?" I bit out

There was silence, then he stuttered "A…Alice" he swallowed, "Who else?"

"Is anything wrong with Alice at the moment?" I questioned

"Edward what is this about?" asked Carlisle, I had forgotten he was there.

"Nothing, just a brotherly chat, can you leave us alone for a minute please?" I asked my 'father', I looked back at Jasper "is there?"

"No, why? What's wrong Ed?" He sounded worried

"So why is it that I heard you think, I hope he saves her, I don't know what I would do without my love" His eyes widened "Bella is the only being in this house who is hurt so that thought would imply you love her, so do you Jaz?" I snarled

"No, I didn't mean it like that" I could tell he was lying, but I could also see he was angry. His anger was not directed at me though, it was direct elsewhere. It was at this moment I realised I could not hear his thoughts. I didn't dwell on this fact though, I snarled at my 'youngest brother' I crouched down ready to pounce. Jacob was in love with my wife and I vowed to hurt him. If Jasper was then he to would pay. A snarl escaped my lips, I went to jump.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my god we are so sorry for the long wait it took forever to type it up plus we have been writing future chapters we're up to chapter 14!!! On a lighter note, we would like to thank Katherine Stanley for being out Beta thanks xx

Last Time:

"_I went to pounce"_

* * *

I didn't want to look Jasper in the eyes, but I had to. I had to know if he had committed the ultimate betrayal. Jasper was my brother; would he really do this to me? One look at the remorse in his eyes told me he would and he had. I glanced at Bella and I knew I had to do this. She's mine not his. My lips curled back and I felt a feral snarl rumble through my chest.

"Edward don't do this, look at him, it's Jasper, your brother. Think of me, Edward, what will I do if my soul mate dies?"

I could hear Alice sobbing in the back of my mind, but I tuned her out and concentrated on Jasper.

Silence. It was as though there was a mental shield on him.

"_Please don't Edward." _

Then it was silence again. My breathing was out of control, I was panting in anger.

"Edward don't"

I closed my eyes and moved towards the traitor, I stood next to him and he started to speak.

"Ed, I'm so..."

"Don't, just don't"

"But Ed"

I saw red, I turned towards him slowly. Grabbing him by the collar, I threw him into the bookcase with a strength that could rival Emmett's. The room shook; I walked out of the room with my head held high, leaving him and MY Bella behind.

* * *

Jasper PV

I was shocked by what had just happened. He wasn't supposed to find out like that, he was never supposed to know. I stood up out of the pile of books that had fallen off the bookcase when I hit it and sat next to Bella. I held her hand as I heard Alice's tearless sobs from downstairs. I never wanted to hurt her; she's Alice for God's sake! But Bella, she's special, different. Bella is indescribable. Every time I see her with Edward, jealousy twists deep within me. I am overcome with so many emotions but mainly guilt, guilt over what I'm- We're doing to Alice and Edward. If my family found out it could tear us apart. I tried my best to resist her, tried to stay away from her but I couldn't, I watched her, I felt her pain and confusion over Edward. I hated myself for nearly attacking her. I still do. I don't understand how she forgave me but she did. That's one of the things I love about her. She can always forgive.

I sat next to her in that room and willed her to wake soon, I needed her, she was my Angel, my princess, she was queen of my heart, but she was his not mine and there was nothing I could do about that.

I let my mind drift back to the first time Bella and I were alone. I took comfort in the fact that I knew her in that way before Edward...

* * *

"I'm just going to get Bella some food for when she wakes up." I heard Alice say from the doorway. I barely looked up from pretending to watch the TV. My thoughts were on the last time I had eaten. It must have ... been the day before yesterday. Alice left and I automatically walked to the bathroom. My eyes were still gold. I was just remembering the days when my eyes had been bright red when I heard Bella stirring. Thinking she had awoken, I exited the bathroom and went to her bedroom door.

"Bella?" I said gently, "Bella are you awake?"

Inside Bella made some noise, but I heard her snore gently._ She must be asleep. _I decided to go in and check on her but as soon as I opened the door, I knew it was a bad idea. The room was full of her mouth-watering scent and she was wearing only her pyjamas. They consisted of only black boy panties and a purple vest top Alice had ironed yesterday morning. I walked a little further into the room and closed the door behind me. I had always heard Edward say that Bella looked so peaceful when she was asleep, but right now, she looked troubled. Like she was having a nightmare. But she wasn't. I could feel the waves of lust just rolling off her and it was making me feel uncomfortable. I realised that ever since I had entered the room I'd just been staring at her, and I was also realising how Edward thought of her as something other than food. I had never noticed before, but I noticed now, right here in this hotel room that even in her dishevelled and unshowered state, she was beautiful. Maybe even as beautiful as Alice and she was a vampire. And my wife, I mustn't forget that. Even as the thought of Alice crossed my mind I didn't move; I was mesmerised be her face, she was almost painfully gorgeous.

"Bella," I whispered, apparently unable to control my mouth any longer. She stirred and her eyes started to flicker as if she'd heard me. _Darn it, she's waking up! Quick Jasper get out!_

I couldn't leave without her knowing that I'd been there so I hid in the fitted wardrobes on the other side of the room. _Oh good thinking, Jazz! Now how are you going to get out!? _Bella was waking up properly now, she sat up fast and looked around. Her face broke and she started to sob. I was so confused that I couldn't think straight. _Why is Alice taking so long?! _Bella was hysterical now and I panicked.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, looking confused when she couldn't see me, "Where are you?"

I opened the door and stepped out. "Here"

"Why…How…What were you doing in my wardrobe?" She asked with little confusion, and a lot of amusement.

"I…umm…it doesn't matter…" I stammered suddenly blushing; well I would be if I could. She started giggling and then she was shaking with laughter.

"It's not that funny" I said, pouting and sitting down on the end of her bed.

"I know, hehe, I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." She smiled, I found myself looking at her soft, full lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss them. I had to distract myself. Quickly.

"So why were you crying?"

Now it was her turn to blush, "Oh…That…umm…that was nothing." She said.

"Well it sure didn't look like nothing to me" I replied, leaning towards her.

I sent her some calming waves to her and decided to give her a nudge towards telling me what was wrong. "Bella," I whispered, blowing my scent onto her fragile face. She closed her eyes and inhaled; she seemed to relax even more and lean towards me. The gap between us was closing dangerously fast. When she finally spoke her voice seemed huskier than usual and was dripping with some emotion, I realised. Lust.

"I was having a dream" she told me, eyes still closed. "I was upset that it wasn't real."

A dream. Well that was probably about Edward, what with all the lust and everything. Wasn't it? "What happened in it?"

"I don't want to tell you" she replied, teasingly. She moved forward until our noses was almost touching. Her breathing had become erratic, mine had stopped completely. My eyes slipped to her lips. "Why?" I whispered, blowing even more of my scent her way.

"Because," she replied, very seductively, "I'd rather show you." Before I had time to even think about asking what she meant, she'd closed the gap completely, crushing her lips to mine. It all happened so fast that I couldn't be sure she'd actually done it. I only knew because she leant back and said, "your turn, Jazz."

She was still leaning towards me so I turned towards her fully and took her face into my hands, my fingers tangling in her hair, and moved in. I pleaded one kiss on either cheek then one either side of her mouth, and rested my forehead against hers.

"Bella, why are you doing this to me?" My breathing was almost as ragged as hers was and we hadn't even done anything yet. No, we wouldn't do anything. That's too much.

"I'm showing you what happened in my dream," she whispered, voice full of longing, "If you'll let me of course."

"Yes" was all I whispered, barely audible to human ears. Her lips touched mine again, as my hands moved from her hair to her waist, pulling her closer as her tongue moved into my mouth and started to battle mine for dominance, letting me taste her. Her lips were softer than they looked. She defeated me in my quest for dominance, because I let her of course, and started exploring my mouth. Her hands came to my chest and she felt down the front of my shirt, undoing the buttons as she went. Her fingers traced the muscles in my abdomen. The warmth of her fingers felt so good, like a summer sun on a snowy day. I hadn't felt heat like that from a human since my days mindlessly slaying with Maria had ended. I sighed into the kiss and decided that I'd pull back to give Bella some room to breath. I moved down her jaw line, to her neck, and stopped dead. I could feel the pulse in her neck jumping like crazy, but resisted the urge. As I started to kiss up and down her neck, she moved her hands to my hair and held on for dear life. While wrapping her legs around my waist. My hands started to do some exploring of their own, and moved upwards from her hips, catching the hem of her top with my finger. Lifting it up I revealed her naked body. I gently pulled the top over her head and leaned back to inspect her. A blush rose from her neck to her hairline. So cute. I flung the top across the room not caring where it landed. Now we were both topless, and I couldn't help but wonder how she had got my shirt of fully off without my notice. Probably when I was, too busy trying to resist the luscious blood running through her veins. I gently picked her up, moved her further up the bed, and lay her down. She blushed even more and looked away until I moved her head to look into her eyes. God, I love these eyes, warm and chocolaty. And those lips, so damn inviting. I moved in to kiss her when she whispered these words, "Jasper Hale I love you."

I hesitated for a fraction of a second,

"I love you too, Bella Swan" I replied, sending waves of love to her. Then I added for my ears only, "If you only knew how much."

Then we kissed, chaste at first until I deepened. My hands moved down her slender body again, my fingers tracing lines down her stomach until I got to her black --

* * *

"Yo bro, you might want to stop thinking about stuff like that. Your making everyone go crazy down there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait…Chapter 5 might be a while, we have to find it! We are big Shakespeare fans so we are very happy his name is mentioned in our story!!!! Anyway, I (Celery) would like to thank Beans for being an amazing writer thank you for co-writing this story with me Love You!!!! 

Last Time:

"_Yo bro, you might want to stop thinking about stuff like that. Your making everyone go crazy down there!"_

* * *

Jasper

I turned to see Emmett grinning like a fool in the doorway.

"You happen to be thinking of a certain person there Jazz?"

"And what certain someone would that be, Emmett?" I replied coolly, standing up and letting go of Bella's hand. Emmett's eyes slid to Bella's hand as it fell back to the table.

"Jasper, I think you know," all amusement faded from his face, he took in the wreckage from Edward's outburst. "And I'm thinking Edward knows too."

I had to agree the scene was pretty gruesome; all of the books I landed on were ruined. All accept one. William Shakespeare's _The Merchant of Venice _was lying in the middle of the pile, unscathed. I looked back up to Emmett who was waiting for a reply.

"It's complicated, Emmett, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not all brawn bro, I got brains too." He looked at me expecting me to break and tell him everything, but I couldn't. I wouldn't tell unless Bella wanted me to and I wouldn't know if she did until she woke up. If only she was here to handle this with me.

"I know you're not, it's just not time, wait for us Em."

Emmett nodded. I knew he would understand. I walked to the destroyed pile of books as Emmett walked away and picked up _The Merchant of Venice. _I would pretend to read it whilst thinking of Bella. I went down stairs; I felt Edward's glare, Emmett's curiosity and Alice's pain. I should have asked what was wrong, after all, she was still my wife but Bella was consuming my thoughts I went outside and ran. I ran to the only place I felt safe anymore. Bella's home. As I ran, it was turning twilight.

* * *

Edward

It has been a few weeks since Bella gave birth to our daughter Renesme. Since she died and started to change. Since I found out. A lot has changed since then, Eleazar had told us of Bella's shield, it explained why I couldn't hear her thoughts, I still wish I could though but she doesn't want me to hear them, so I'm happy with how things are. It's just recently she hasn't been the same, ever since Alice and Jasper ran away; I guess she just misses her best friend. I heard movement in our room and went to find out what my beautiful wife was doing. I entered the room and found her standing by the bed looking at her phone; I hugged her from behind and saw a picture of Jasper holding Renesme lighting up the screen.

"I love you, you know?" I whispered into her ear.

"Mhmm, love you too" was all she said, but didn't think much of it._ She's looking at a picture of Renesme I_ thought. _She misses her. _Esme and Rosalie had taken her on a hunting trip; Carlisle and Emmett were shopping for Christmas presents. We were alone for a good few hours.

"That's a really good picture of Nes- Renesme, I like it. She's just perfect."

"Yeah. It's my favourite picture. It's beautiful."

It was one of those moments where, if she could cry, she would. I kissed her neck; I knew it was what she liked, but she just sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Not now Edward, I don't feel like it."

_Wow. She is defiantly not herself I'll have to talk to her._

"Bella-"

"I don't want to talk Edward. Don't follow me!" she interrupted, and then ran through the French doors at the back of our cottage behind the main family house.

_She must be really upset; she'd even been talking to Emmett more. She hadn't really spoken to him before Alice and Jasper had left. I guess she just wanted someone to talk to other than Jake and I. _Jake, needless to say, just followed Nessie around like a stray dog. I chuckled at how well that described him. Dog. _He's an animal he doesn't deserve my daughters love but Bella seems to be on board with it so why not let him protect her. For now. When she's older, we'll see what she wants. _I started to walk back, slow, even for a human and bumped into Nessie.

"Oooft!" she exclaimed as she ran into my shins, nearly knocking me over. "Sorry Daddy"

"That's ok sweetie. What are you doing back so early?" I asked my gorgeous daughter before adding something on as an after thought. "And where's Jake?"

I heard a soft whooshing sound and Jacob landed on all fours next to Renesme. He straightened himself up and wrinkled his nose at me as he picked up a squealing Nessie.

"Did I scare ya Nes?" he asked chuckling, then nodded in my direction without taking his eyes off my daughter's,

"Edward"

"Jacob" I nodded back.

"JAKE!" Nessie roared loudly, hitting his head repeatedly with her fists. "I beat you to my house from Granddaddy Carlisle's! You're slow." She grinned. I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh.

"Rosalie got a text from Bella. Where is she?" Jacob asked,

I looked around as if Bella Would suddenly come out from behind one of the trees.

"I don't know Jake. She took off a while ago and left me standing in our house alone. I thought she might be going to find you and Nessie. Apparently not. What did the text say?"

"I don't know. Barbie dragged us home the minute she saw it; when we got back she told us to come and get her." He looked at Nessie and she added,

"I think she's gone to see uncle Jasper."

My mind went into overload, I could here a buzzing in my ears that sounded like Jake telling me a joke about a blonde girl, I wasn't listening. It was getting weird now. I would have to keep my eye on Bella. Everything that was wrong with her revolved around…Jasper. I could barely even think his name.

"…because clever blondes don't exist!" I heard Jacob laughed; Nessie laughed and hit him,

"Aunt Rose is blonde and she's clever!"

Jake winked at Nes, looked at me and sudden understanding dawned on his face.

"Nessie hunny, go back to Aunt Rose. Daddy and I need to talk."

She looked at the both of us and then said, "Don't fight him Daddy. That's my job."

She smiled and ran back to the house. I watched her until she disappeared behind some trees and turned to see Jacob studying me with a confused look in his eyes.

"You really think she's going to find them?" he asked gently.

"Only one way to find out." I said and sprinted back to the cottage Esme had redecorated for Bella's 19th Birthday,

"What are we doing?" asked Jake, nose wrinkled against the smell of our house.

"Following her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay we had mock exams and real GCSE's and all the boring stuff of life but here chapter five we will try to get chapter 6 out ASAP thank you for waiting and for all your reviews 

Last Time

"_What are we doing?" asked Jake, nose wrinkled against the smell of our house._

"_Following her."_

Bella PV

_ I just left him standing there. Why would I do that? I could not handle this anymore, I needed him back. Surely, Edward could sense how upset I'm feeling. No, wait. Now I'm mixing up my men. I'm such a horrible person but I love them both. Rosalie would come straight home when she got my text and Emmett would come up with an excuse to cut the shopping trip short. I knew I'd have to go home soon but this is the only place I felt like the old me. Somewhere up high. _

I'd sat in that tree, in the same position for what seemed like hours when I heard Jake calling my name.

"Bella?! Where are you!?"

I knew he had got to the end of the trail I'd made. When I stopped running I'd just stopped dead and jumped as high as I could and caught the first branch I could reach that wouldn't break. That was so Edward couldn't follow me. I couldn't believe he'd try it on with me when I was feeling like this.

"I'm up here Jake" I shouted so he would here me.

I heard a faint pop and then claws digging into the bark of the tree. He was running up it in his wolf form.

"Jake I'm all the way at the top. What are you going to do? Drag me down with your teeth?"

I heard him pause on a branch half way up the tree, followed by another popping noise, a little louder this time.

"Bells what are you doing all the way up there?" he still sounded far away, "and why does Nessie think you've gone to see Jasper?"

"Nessie?! Her name is Renesme and when did she say that?" Renesme? Did she know? No. she couldn't. I decided to just block off everything else in the forest. Everything but my thoughts. My mind made me remember the haunting trip I took with Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

FLASHBACK

We were walking towards were we had heard the mountain lion. I could feel Alice's cautious on my back as Jasper and I led the hunt.

"Bella-" Alice started but was interrupted

"Bella up there in that tree" Jasper said in a quiet voice before turning to Alice and Emmett behind us.

"Me and Bella will go up and throw two down for you"

I got ready to jump when I felt stony fingers closing around my own. It was Jazz.

"After three" Jasper said, tightening his grip on my hand and looking into my eyes, "One…Two…Three!" he jumped and looked at me as the wind blew his hair down on his face. He grabbed on to a branch and swung me up onto a higher branch. As I pulled him up, I saw the love in his eyes and had to look away. I smirked to myself as I stalked our prey across the wide branch of the Redwood tree we had landed on. I could feel Jasper's presence as I pounced on the first of the three lions and threw it down to Emmett, who snarled in fury as it landed on his head. I heard Alice giggle as he wrestled it, before it shred his shirt completely. I barely took notice as Jasper threw on down to Alice. I went to yank on my lion's tail, to wake it up, but Jasper captured my hand again. I looked round to see what was wrong when I saw the passion in his eyes.

"…Oh…" was all I said before he leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Guess what Bells"

"What Jazz?" I whispered back intensely

"I…Love…You" he answered in between kisses to my neck and collarbone.

I leant back questioning him with my eyes. He just shrugged and tangled his fingers into my hair, pulling lightly. I just sat back and admired the view. Jasper had other things on his mind though as he crashed his lips to mine. I understood his impatience, it had been awhile since we'd been together, alone. His breath in my mouth was so warm and sweet it made me moan into the kiss.

"Hey Jazz, Bel…" he cut short and chocked; I pulled away from Jasper and turned very slowly to face Emmett.

"Em, I can explain," I was prepared to launch into an explanation but Emmett said,

"No, I was just going to tell you Alice went home, Esme needs her…apparently," he looked around awkwardly, "so I'm just gunna go find a…bear" he turned to walk away but I felt the need to explain.

"Emmett, wait in need to tell you what's going on?" he looked back at me then at Jasper, "I know Bella, you love him, and he returns those feelings. I...it's just…what about Edward" and as an after thought he added, "And Alice?"

I couldn't answer, I loved Edward, I really did its different with Jasper, and Alice well she was my best friend, sometimes I hated myself for doing this to them, but when I looked at Jasper and saw the love in his eyes, and it was mind blowing.

"I love him I really do, but it's different with Jazz, he lets me be me, I don't feel suffocated, God that sounds like I hate Edward. I don't, it's just, I dunno it just happened," I looked at Jasper and held his hand "we just happened."

"Oh" was all he could say, I think, seeing as Jasper and I like that made him see just how much we loved each other. "I can't keep this from Edward"

Jasper jumped down from the tree pulling me with him.

"Why not?!" he exclaimed

"Unless you have forgotten he's a mind reader! How do I keep this from him? Wait, how have you kept it from him?" it was clear that Emmett was confused.

"That's were Bella comes in, she's a shield and we think that she uses that to hide all thoughts of us from Edward, it was working subconsciously when she was human. It's the only excuse we've been able to come up with."

This only served to confuse Emmett more, "ok secrets save with me, now I really do wanna go and get that bear!" and with that he raced off. When he was gone, Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alone at last," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him softly. I felt his tongue licking my lips, begging for entrance. I allowed it of course. As we parted, I heard a branch snap, I spun around to see who was watching us but Jasper pulled me back and whispered lustfully, "is your place free?"

I smirked "of course Charlie is at Sue's"

We ran to my old house and I forgot all about snapping branches. Little did I know that branch was snapped by someone close to me.


End file.
